Boss-Man
"Ha! Look's like I'm gonna have to teach you why they call me the Boss-Man!" ~ Boss-Man Boss-Man is the right-hand man of Lenny as well as full-fledged gang-lord in his own right: he is one of Jane Causeway's most recurring and powerful opponents, being the only superhuman follower of Lenny and a result his most dangerous weapon against the many law-enforcers and heroes that wish to topple his criminal empire. Origins Little is known about Boss-Man's early life other than the fact he grew up in the tough inner-city and learnt from an early age that life was tough and that in order to survive he had to be tougher: this led to him joining The Slammers and although the gang at first thought of him as a weak "normie" he soon surprised them all when his superhuman abilities surfaced in his late teens and by the time he was an adult he had managed to take control of his local gang and took on the name "Boss-Man". During his many run-ins with the police Boss-Men lost a great number of his crew and began seeking new allies, attracting the attention of Lenny - who at the time was still a fairly new figure in the growing business of organised-crime: at first the two men had a strictly professional relationship with Lenny thinking of Boss-Man as a hired-thug and Boss-Man thinking Lenny was just another rich "normie" to get money out of. However as time went by the two began to develop great respect for one another, Boss-Man began to see Lenny as the father-figure he never had a child and in turn Lenny treated Boss-Man as an equal rather than a subservient - this newfound respect quickly made the two a formidable duo and they rose greatly in power, when Lenny was given a position in the elite criminal organisation known as the Vicious Circle he personally requested Boss-Man be accepted as well: this makes Boss-Man a gang-lord in his own right as the Vicious Circle recognise him as the ruler of superhuman-gangs, a title he defends brutally against any potential rivals. Boss-Man would run into Jane Causeway during a raid on a warehouse and killed her partner at the time, Rick, he would proceed to mock Jane and take Rick's badge as a trophy - he wasn't aware of it at the time but his act of cruelty would have major consequences on him later on as Jane gained superhuman powers of her own and became his most hated enemy: Boss-Man is often called upon to "take care" of Jane Causeway and he views her as a major obstacle in his goal to expand both his and Lenny's criminal empires into the international-level. Powers Boss-Man is a mutant whose abilities surfaced in his late teens, he can alter the density of his molecular-structure so as to become diamond-hard or intangible at will - he is adept at manipulating this ability so as to deliver devastating attacks or ingenious defence strategies such as delivering a diamond-hard punch to someone's head for a near-instant kill, turning intangible while falling from great heights so as to cheat death and more. Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon